


Only Family Left

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, Gen, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: Pre-release, 'Fire Emblem: Three Houses'. Jeralt fights against an onslaught of bandits with very little hope of surviving. Teenage Byleth calls out for him to watch his back from an incoming attack. But it is too late for Jeralt to block the move. So instead Byleth takes the hit.Family is everything to Jeralt and Byleth, and they only have each other.Father and Son relationship/Jeralt and Byleth, drabble.





	Only Family Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybakedtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybakedtea/gifts).



Only Family Left

**A/N: This is a gift to my friend the magnificent and wonderful @bae-leth on tumblr, a person who brings such positivity to the Fire Emblem: Three Houses fandom, whom I asked what they wished for me to write and they responded with Jeralt and M!Byleth bonding/angst!**

* * *

Jeralt is a skilled fighter one could not deny that. But one would have to be a fool to not see him struggling against a swarm of bandits. 

Laboured breathing heaved from his chest as he continued to swing his broadsword against those that came near him. He let out a yelp when he felt an arrow graze his unprotected shoulder, yet he managed to block an axe from coming down on him. Curses how many of these bandits were there!? He was aware that there is quite a hefty bounty on his head and his mercenary band, but still…!

In his focussed yet tired state he failed to notice a thief rush up from behind him with dagger in hand.

“Father, look out!”

When Jeralt turned around he knew it would be too late to block the blow. But instead of the sight of the thief digging his dagger into his gut Jeralt saw a sight that no father should ever see or experience.

His teenage son, Byleth, stood in front of his line of sight. From his towering height Jeralt noticed how Byleth was clutching the sharp part of the dagger that had dug into his stomach. Flabbergast could be seen etched on the thief’s face. Blood could be seen dripping on the earth.

Byleth’s blood… His son’s blood.

Rage engulfed the mercenary, a fire so powerful and ominous that the remaining bandits trembled and took a few steps back. With a speed that should not be possible for a man of his build Jeralt leapt at the thief and lopped his head off. Not a second after he rushed after another bandit and stabbed him through the stomach. It was as if Jeralt was possessed by a demon that felt no exhaustion as he mowed down the remaining bandits. The three that remained screamed and retreated from the monster that they had unleashed. 

Jeralt took a few steps to pursue them, only to come to an immediate halt when he heard his son’s moaning. In a snap of a finger the feral beast vanquished to be replaced with a concerned father. Quickly Jeralt rushed to his now fallen son to see to his wound. Byleth looked up at his father and through the agony managed to let out a smile to assure his father that he was fine. 

“What were you thinking!?” Jeralt admonished as he undid his pouch to bring out the herbs and bandage rolls to treat the wound. “You could have been killed!”

Blue eyes narrowed sternly; even as a teenager Byleth always looked too austere. “That thief was about to stab you! I wasn’t going to stand and let you take the hit!” 

“I can handle an injury from a dagger,” Jeralt scoffed as he rubbed the wound with the herb ointment. Byleth grimaced at the stinging sensation. “That’s what you get for being stupid.”

“How am I to become a mercenary when my father is dead!?” Byleth shot defensively with a snarl.

“ _I already loss my wife! I can’t lose you too!”_

Silence. Jeralt’s composure weakened as he felt tears stinging his eyes. Byleth’s previously defensive stand diminished to be replaced with a softened expression of remorse. Jeralt never was one to be sentimental… but the idea of losing his son, his only family-

“You’re all that I have left, Byleth,” Jeralt spoke, cursing at how hoarse he came across. He should be strong for his son, yet now he was crying. “I can’t lose you.”

“Father…” Byleth uttered quietly. The teenager lowered his head in shame for his attitude from before. “I… You’re the only family I know and have…” 

Jeralt rubbed his tears aside and eyed the usually solemn looking Byleth with sorrow. The two of them only have each other. Yes the two had the band of mercenaries… but that isn’t what family is. After Jeralt finished applying the ointment and bandage wrap he engulfed his son into a hug. He could hear Byleth crying against him as he returned the hug. They stood in this hug for what felt like forever, as if this was the last movement between them. Both of them allowed the tears to run free.

Jeralt will always be there for Byleth, as he knows his son will always be there for him… 


End file.
